Son of Heroes: Future Timeline- The Wrath of the Kryptosaiyan
by Superior Knight
Summary: Hundreds and hundreds of worlds stand in the brink between Prime Minister Zod's army of Bizarros and Saiyans, and Vandal Savage's empire of Dr. Gero's cyborgs. There is also the threat of a deadly and dangerous hybrid, between Kryptonian and Saiyan. It is up to our remaining heroes, Gohan and Gojon, and several others to help save as many as they can or stop the maddness.
1. Prologue

**This is a prologue prelude showing the events of the future alternate timeline of my story series, Son of Heroes. If there are any of you who have not read the first sagas of Son of Heroes, it is recommended that you read them so that you may understand. **

**Basic summary: after the destruction of the DC Universe, there are survivors that escape to the DBZ Universe. All including, Vandal Savage, as he creates a regime on Earth with Dr. Gero's help. General Zod and more than a dozen Kryptonians escaping through the Phantom Zone, and they create an empire begin combating the Planet Trade Organization. Gojon, who' birth name is Kairo-El, the son of Superman and Wonder Woman, who was found by Goku and Chichi and raised by them. **

**Enjoy…**

There was a world filled with more than what it was supposed to carry as it was naturally supposed to, but that was because this entire planet was one massive refugee sanctuary for millions of people that were run out of their home worlds by the conflict between two powerful galactic nations; United Kryptonian Kingdom and the Reich Earth Regime. In this world, all refugees were just the people that were the so called, 'casualties,' to great progress for both sides.

Currently, this world, the planet Colia, was in Kryptonian territory, and there were two individuals that were among these people and populous. One of these young men had spiky black hair and was wearing a brown overcoat, and his companion had black hair that was just as crazy hair with missy look and was wearing red duster coat. These two men were Gohan, son of Goku and Chichi, and Gojon, the last son of Kal-El and Queen Diana.

They were both inside main hall building, meeting a council that had been designated by the people of this world as their voices.

This meeting was in secret from any of the authorities of the United Kryptonian Kingdom, and these leaders all looked solemn as they were all waiting to meet these two founding leaders of a smuggling group that could get them out of this conflict territory and insurgency group that opposed both the UKK and RER governments.

"We thank you for both of you all's attendance in meeting with us. The leaders of the Outsiders; Gohan and Gojon," one of the members of the council addressed.

"The pleasure is ours," Gojon, wearing the red duster coat, replied.

"You called for our aid to help smuggle people out of the Kryptonian territory," Gohan said for confirmation.

"How many people are you all representing?" Gojon asked.

"Everyone on this planet," another council member answered.

The two brothers reacted to this request of smuggling out that much of a population with a troubled and anxious sighs.

"That's… that's a lot of people," Gohan said.

"We cannot get them out all at once. We can get them out periodically," Gojon suggested.

"Yes, we can have everyone out by the end of this week if we start now," Gohan stated.

"End of this week? Look, we all understand the struggles, but we have been receiving reports from the Saiyan Insurgent Front that there will be a military action coming in this area of space," one council person said.

"Reports have it that it is going to happen eventually. We cannot stay here," another man said.

"Alright then, we'll get you all out, as soon as we can," Gojon said.

"Thank you," the council said.

Gojon and Gohan nodded in confirmation, and they took their leave outside. There the two brothers saw people out in the city trying to live out their lives, and mercenaries that were hired to protect this planet, among them included Saiyans.

"Gojon, there are too many people on this planet, and you promised all of them that you would get them all out of these parts of space," Gohan said with concern.

"And we will get them out of here, Gohan," Gojon replied to his non-biological brother. "I don't intent to break any promises."

"We shouldn't make promises that we cannot insure we will keep," Gohan said.

"That's fear talking," Gojon stated.

"That's logic," Gohan said.

"We can do this, Gohan," Gojon reassured Gohan.

"It would have been better if we brought some of the others with us," Gohan commented.

"All we need to do is-," Gojon was interrupted, as there was a loud siren going off that could be heard all around the city.

"That's the incoming military alert," Gohan said, as he was already up to speed with the sort of alarms there were in the planets.

"The Kryptonians have no business or gain from this planet, unless… someone rat us out. The Kryptonians are here for us," Gojon deduced.

"Damn it," Gohan cursed.

In the central square every city that was on this refuge planet the large screens on the buildings switched on to show a figure of a man with glowing red eyes in black standard Kryptonian armor. There was an emblem on the armor to show his rank as a Colonel.

"Colia, this is Colonel Kan-Ek, of the United Kryptonian Corps," this officer spoke with a tone that was meant to intimidate anyone below him.

"By the gods… it's… it's him!" a man shouted in fear.

"The Mad Hybrid," a Saiyan said, as he looked at the screen.

"The Kryptosaiyan!" a woman screamed.

"There are two people on this world who are fugitives to the Kingdom your world is in territory of. These criminals include, Son Gohan, for crimes of terrorism and sentient being smuggling, and Kairo-El, for crimes of treachery, terrorism and sentient being smuggling."

Gojon and Gohan both sped outside of the city, so in case if the Kryptonian Corps sent a strike force for them, they would avoid any crossfire casualties from the civilians around them in the city. However, the two brothers could still hear the loud intercom of Kan's voice coming from the city.

"We're here to detain them. There is a special reward to those who successfully capture or kill these criminals," Kan announced to the refugees of Colia. There was edginess among the crowds when they heard there being a reward to those who capture these men who have been only trying to help them and others.

However, that was not the case for the Saiyan mercenaries that were paid to protect this planet. The Saiyans that were gathered looked among themselves, and they all nodded to this offer and prepared to move out and track the strongest energy levels on the planet.

"Anyone who aids or even talks to these fugitives will be executed. To Kairo-El and Son Gohan, please resist, so I may take it upon myself to take you all down for my pleasure," Kan finally said.

Kan still stood in the main deck of the ship, looking down on the planet Colia, and begun to use his Kryptonian sight to look for Gojon and Gohan. Sure enough he was able to spot them, and he could see they were away from the city.

"So, the terrorists are trying to take it away from a populated area. Like that would do any good in keeping these insects safe from harm," Kan commented out loud.

"Colonel Kan, the civilians are not our priority. I recommend we leave them be," a young woman's voice was heard. Approaching Kan was Kan's second in command of the ship, Faora-Ul.

"You recommend? These insects must learn that if they try to look for the help of this terrorist pair, they suffer the consequences. If you do not like my methods of punishment, I suggest you learn your place and rank, Major," Kan seethed at Faora, without looking back to her.

Faora did not like the fact that Kan was willing to put an entire world of civilians that were under the Kryptonian territory of space at risk of judgment without due process. But there was nothing she could do right now, Kan not only outranked her but also carried far more power than herself.

"Yes, Colonel," Faora replied, stepping back with her head hanging down in submission.

Down on the planet Colia, Gojon and Gohan had gone as far away from any populated region on the planet, but they knew that they were still placing the planet at risk for being here.

"What do we do?" Gohan asked.

"Kan is after us, if we stay on this planet, everyone is in danger on this world," Gojon said.

"But if we leave, Kan is going to punish these people, and you know what he is capable of," Gohan replied.

"Shit! If we stay here, this planet is doomed. If we leave, this planet is doomed," Gojon commented with anger.

"You're damn right it is," Kan's voice was heard, and Gojon and Gohan turned to see Kan standing with a squad of Bizarro Specialists.

"Kan," the two non-biological brothers seethed.

"Kairo and Gohan, your dragon stands before you," Kan said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"_We're in deep crap,"_ Gojon telepathically contacted Gohan.

"_Fight or flight?" _Gohan asked Gojon.

"_In a case for Kan, we're going to have to improvise with both," _Gojon said.

"Resist please," Kan told the two of them.

"Okay. Say-," Gojon paused, as he and Gohan put their hands up in the air.

"Cheese," Gohan finished, as both he and Gojon released a blinding light aimed at Kan and his squad. This move was a concentrated technique of the Solar Flare.

"Gak!" Kan growled, as the Bizarros yelled, all blinded by the light.

"Run!" Gojon said, as he turned to retreat, followed by Gohan.

Kan rubbed his eyes, as his sight was beginning to readjust back to normal. The Colonel looked back up and grinned.

"Hehehehahaha," Kan laughed, as he heard his communicator beeping.

"Colonel Kan-Ek, the perimeter is secured. We may take them both down," Faora's voice was heard in the communicator.

"Death, you will keep your distance! They are mine," Kan growled.

"Yes, Colonel, as you command," Faora replied, trying to ignore Kan's nickname for Faora.

Kan prepared himself, as he then started to power up, and a white aura surrounded all around his body, radiating with power.

"I'm off to play a little cat and mouse," Kan rushed forward towards the distance where Gojon and Gohan ran off to.

It wasn't long until he found them, and Kan saw Gohan holding a contraption that was used to open a portal.

"There is nowhere to escape, my fellow hybrids," Kan shouted, as he fired his heat vision, blasting the remote contraption and burning Gohan's hand.

"ARGH!" Gohan yelled in pain.

Kan was flying right at the two brothers, and it was Gojon who flew up forward against Kan. Gojon had powered up his Ki, and concentrated it to one part of his hand into a fist. The Kryptonian/Amazon threw the Ki powered punch at Kan, who also connected his fist to Gojon's fist. The force of impact created a large crater, and Kan's strength overpowered Gojon and sent him flying through the air and crashing.

"Gojon!" Gohan yelled, as he was just about to rush at Kan. Suddenly, Gohan just as easily sensed an incoming attack from a group of Bizarro Grunts.

"Don't kill!" one Bizarro growled.

"Come on!" Gohan shouted, as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Then pulling out blue brass knuckles, which was blue kryptonite to easily dispose of the Bizarros so he may help his brother.

Gojon was picking himself up, as he also starting to heal from the injury from Kan, thanks to his newly found ability to heal from the earth of the planet. The Kryptonian/Amazon could then hear Kan charging right at him, so Gojon quickly rocketed up into the air to avoid the super missile that was Kan. Kan looked upward, and chased after Gojon throwing physical strikes after he got close. Gojon was doing his very best to evade every attack, but he was not so lucky with the last punch to his gut and smash that sent him back to the ground.

"What are you going to do, Kairo? The gift of healing from this rock can only do so much to keep you standing," Kan taunted Gojon.

Gohan was punching through every Bizarro that had attacked him, and he was doing so in a very fast pace so that he may help Gojon. The Saiyan/Human looked in the direction where Gojon was, and he saw Kan standing above him.

"No!" Gohan yelled, as he punched his fist right through a Bizarro's chest. Gohan quickly left the remaining injured Bizarros, and rushed towards Gojon. But, again, he was delayed by another hostile, which sent him crashing to the floor.

Gohan glared back up to see Faora standing ready for combat, but Gohan was not in any way pleased with the disruptive attack.

"Stay down, fugitive," Faora ordered.

Gohan decided he wasn't going to hold back so that he may get back to helping his brother, and by doing that, Gohan powered up even more. Roaring with all the power surging through him, he unleashed an explosive wave, and when it dispersed, his golden aura was now surrounded with lightning and his hair was shinier.

"Are you aware of the Super Saiyan Two rumors, Major? They're true!" Gohan growled, as he rushed back up and punched Faora.

This new found of power from Gohan took Faora by surprise. Due to Gohan's constant sparring with Gojon, he was able to gain enough power to deal with an opponent as strong as a Kryptonian. Gohan repeatedly struck Faora, and Faora quickly recovered to the defensive side and fought back. The Saiyan hybrid kicked the Kryptonian off to the side, and Faora recovered and charged back at Gohan.

Gojon got back up, firing his heat vision, enhanced by Ki, at Kan, but Kan simply formed up an energy barrier to take most of the impact. However, the force of the heat blast managed to push Kan back, giving Gojon more space. Gojon flew back up into the air, and gathered energy as he was preparing to fire a Kamehameha.

Kan was flying right back at Gojon, and Gojon needed to fire the Kamehameha wave now. Unleashing the energy at Kan, Kan was consumed by the entire wave of energy, but Gojon would then see that he was still far away from achieving victory from the Mad Hybrid. Kan still stood unharmed, only with pieces of his military armor blown off, and he was only grinning despite the attack he just took.

"Please tell me that was wasn't your full power. Or is it just because I got stronger than the last time we fought? You should probably get some more sun," Kan suggested.

"Go to hell," Gojon seethed, as he fired another blast at Kan. Kan was then merely sidestepping each blast Gojon threw at him.

Though Kan was evading each blast, they were becoming too predictable, so Gojon was able to pin point the next position Kan would be. Kan was hit by multiple blasts, and Gojon began to power up as he did so. Each blast was getting stronger and was slightly pushing Kan back. Kan then began to rise up his own power, and got up close to Gojon and kicked him off into the distance. Gojon was sent flying until he crashed right into a city, and as he got back up, he could already see Saiyans and other alien mercenaries coming towards him.

"Listen to me; you don't have to do this. You can be doing so much more for what it is worth than what they have to offer," Gojon tried to negotiate with the Saiyans, as he knew they had intentions to take him down for the reward Kan offered.

"That isn't enough, punk," a Saiyan responded, as he prepared to fire a blast at Gojon.

However, a green energy ball flew right near the center of the mercenaries, and it exploded, killing the Saiyans and mercenaries.

"ARRRGGGH!" all of the mercenaries screamed.

"You had your chance. Kairo is mine," Kan's voice boomed, as he was floating closer over towards Gojon.

Gojon could not stay in the city. Knowing Kan, Kan would not care for the civilian casualties, so Gojon needed to take this fight somewhere else. Gojon quickly rushed forward, back to the direction of the open landscape. Kan merely laughed, as he intercepted Gojon by smashing him down on the ground with him standing on top of Gojon.

"You're trying to take this little game of cat and mouse away from the people, is that right? That won't do you any good. This whole world will suffer the consequences for looking to you for help," Kan seethed, as he still stood above Gojon.

Suddenly, an adequate amount of force struck Kan from behind, knocking him off of Gojon. Gohan shoulder charged at Kan from behind to get him off of Gojon, and he succeeded by sending Kan flying forward.

"Gojon, are you okay?" Gohan asked with great concern for his brother.

Before Gojon could answer, they heard a loud roar and a massive spiking rise of power coming from Kan. Kan had been waiting for Gohan's arrival in the fight, and now that it was two against one, Kan decided to take it up the next level. With a powerful wave of power, which sent Gojon and Gohan flying back, Kan stood floating above the air with a golden aura surrounding him and his hair now spiked yellow.

"What are you going to do? You now outnumber me, but are still outmatched," Kan said, grinning at the two brothers.

Gojon and Gohan both looked at each other, and placed their feet aiming toward Kan and both of them fired a Kamehameha wave out of their feet. The wave colliding with Kan, and the amount of force propelled the Gohan and Gojon away from Kan, which they then started flying off.

"We cannot keep this up!" Gohan said.

"We need to-," Gojon was then blasted out of the air by Kan, as was Gohan.

The two galactic smugglers were injured by the blast, and Kan was slowly descending upon them.

"You're trying to run? There's nowhere to go," Kan said, as he placed his hand up into the air and formed a green energy orb.

Gojon was already healing from his injury, but Gohan was still tired out from his finishing his fight with Faora. They both knew they could not win a battle against Kan, even with the both of them working together on this.

"What are going to do?" Kan repeated the same taunting question, as the energy ball began to grow larger.

Suddenly, someone appeared right behind Gojon and Gohan, and a hand touched both of their shoulders. The Eastern Supreme Kai had arrived through Instantaneous Movement, and had arrived on the neck of time.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," Supreme Kai said to the two startled fighters, as he then concentrated and instantly, the three of them vanished out of the face of the planet.

Kan was remaining still after the unpredicted escape of Gojon and Gohan with the help of some purple skinned man. Slowly the energy above his hand dispersed, and Kan began to quietly laugh.

"I just hope wherever they went, they will get stronger. Do you hear me Kairo! Gohan! You better get strong, so it may actually be fight next time!" Kan yelled out loud.

_**The Sacred World of the Kais…**_

Gojon and Gohan both looked around to see they were no longer on Colia, but another world and their rescuer was a fairly short purple skinned man.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"You can call me, Supreme Kai. I am a friend," the Eastern Supreme Kai answered.

"Those people on the planet Colia, they're now in danger of Kan," Gojon said with urgent concern. "You have to send us back!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to look in a logical point of view, that Kryptonian/Saiyan hybrid will kill you all if you return. I saved your lives," Supreme Kai explained.

"What about all those people! What about their lives!" Gojon said.

"Gojon, calm down, there's nothing else we can do," Gohan calmed down his brother, placing his hands to Gojon's shoulders to stop him.

"God damn it," Gojon cursed out loud with a croaking voice.

"Why did you bring us here? You still have not told us where we are," Gohan said to Supreme Kai.

"You're on the Sacred World of the Kais. You may know the North King Kai, who trained you all's father and friends," Supreme Kai informed.

"Why are we here?" Gohan asked again with a more stern tone.

"Hmm, I brought you here so that we may help each other," Supreme Kai answered.

_**Above Colia…**_

Faora was in the main office of Colonel Kan-Ek, after securing the planet and establishing marshal law upon the planet Colia. Kan was sitting looking at the hologram projection of their forces enforcing the laws upon the refuge planet.

"What did you do, Major?" Kan rhetorically asked.

"I disobeyed an order," Faora answered.

"You disobeyed your superior in rank and in sheer power," Kan said, as he looked back at Faora.

"I saw you were busy with Kairo-El, and I just assumed you had your occupied-," Faora was then smashed across the face by Kan's fisted backhand. Faora crashed on the wall and fell on the floor, as she then tried to get herself up.

"You assumed? It's time you learn your place, Death," Kan walked towards Faora.

"Colonel, I apologize-," Faora was kicked through the wall by Kan.

"What's even more embarrassing; you were bested by a Saiyan/Human hybrid. You bring shame to your family's name," Kan growled, as he grabbed Faora by the throat and held her up in the air.

Faora tried to pry Kan's hands off her neck, but Kan transformed into the transformation that would be equivalent multiplier to Super Saiyan. Kan's strength now increased so much that Faora was unable to escape from Kan's grip.

"Colonel… I didn't…," Faora tried to speak, but Kan's hands squeezing in on her neck, keeping her from speaking a word and even feeling pain from the strangulation on her neck.

Faora was not going to let this go through without a fight, so she then fired her heat vision at Kan's face. This stunned Kan and Faora managed to get free from Kan's grip; however, Kan recovered fast and punched Faora's gut. The Major was knocked back from the powerful punch, and Kan grabbed Faora's head and aimed his heat vision towards her eyes.

"RAAARRRRGGH!" Faora screamed, as her eyes were burned and blinded by Kan.

Kan punched Faora across the face, and kneed her in the bell. Kan grabbed Faora's hair, and dragged her through the room and smashed her to a disk with Faora now lying on top of it. Faora in sheer pain and was already badly injured from Kan's attacks, so she could not even defend herself from this powerful hybrid.

The Mad Hybrid reached Faora's armored belt and tore it off to loosen her armored pants. Faora tried pushing herself back up, but Kan pushed her head back forward smashing through the desk and to the cold metal floor.

'This cannot be happening… not to me,' Faora cursed in her mind, as Kan ripped off the back portion of her pants. Kan merely grinned, as he lowered his pants. Faora then felt a mass of pain stab into her from her behind, and then gasped from the pain.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Now, for me to continue this story and explain what has happened that led to this great conflict will depend on my mood, since I already have two sagas of my story, The Savage Cyborgs &amp; Cell Saga, and the spin off featuring General Zod. **

**Recommended voice actors for the characters that have appeared;**

**Gojon voiced by Tom Willing (actor of Clark Kent from the Smallville series). **

**Gohan voiced by Dameon Clarke (voice actor of Future Gohan)**

**Kan-Ek voiced by Crispin Freeman (voice actor of Alucard from the Hellsing OVA series)**

**Faora voiced by Antje Traue (actress of Faora-Ul from Man of Steel) **

**I will see if I can update this story soon. Have a nice day ladies and gentlemen. **


	2. Future in Chaos

**Alucard- okay, you pathetic humans, did you really believe that I would just turn over and just let that pompous Knight to just stop allowing me to present these stories? Well too bad. I am here right now. Seeing how this is a fucking rated M story, it is proper, since now my replacement is from a kids show. Even that dumbass, Deadpool, can't hold up the epicenes. **

**Seras- I want to go home. **

**Alucard- shut it Police Girl! Now-!**

***A cannon fire and Seras is shot down with several blades stabbing right through her. Alucard looks over to see Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, both standing by a cannon, but there was something seriously wrong with them***

**Dreadpool-… you may have a point, you overgrown tampon. This is a rated M story, which calls for presenters with serious history of violence. Don't know who I am? I'm the guy who killed everyone in my universe. My significant other, she's received quite some popularity on YouTube. **

***Pinkie HD kept staring at Alucard, as her smile began to grow wider and bloodshot eyes***

**Alucard-… I'll be damned. **

**Responses**

**Ashbringer36: yep, the Z-Fighters have been killed, and Gojon and Gohan are the only original fighters that are still alive and fighting. I will show what Savage has in store in this chapter. Are you talking in terms of power? Kan greatly overpowers Zod by a lot, but Zod tries to use his position in rank to keep Kan in order. We'll see how Zod will react to Kan's action.**

**XxAminusxx2016: that was exactly what I was aiming for to start this story. Give the readers action. The same with Kan, being insane. **

**Superman: like the name. I don't know if you have read correctly, but the only one in the first chapter who has shown great acts of evil was Kan himself. Kan killed Saiyans that were about to help him catch Gojon and Gohan, he wanted to make all the people on the planet to suffer severely for looking to Gojon and Gohan for help while the only pure Kryptonian there didn't support the action, and last but not least, he raped the pure Kryptonian, Faora, in chapter one. Not going to argue about Kan's power, as for certain, he is very powerful, but he's the one who is evil. For Gojon and Gohan, they will make actions of their own. **

**Itheone: yep, damn that bastard, Kan, to hell. Nam-Ek is Kan's father, and we will see his reaction to Kan's offense. We will see Future Trunks, and even Cell. Beerus… he'll wake up. Soon. **

**Innocentsmilehehe: well, we can assume Gojon is that strong enough to lift the Z-Sword. He is the son of Superman and Wonder Woman. Thanks for the comment. **

**Silence: I am glad you like Kan. You caught that DC connection? Good eye, hermano. **

**He Who See's: how better would you say?**

**Eu sunt Dracul 1: obviously, Kan had proven to be greatly powerful than Gojon and Gohan. We will see his potential of power. **

**Plasmic: only time and effort may tell. **

**JThorpe55: I'm glad you are really enjoying my story series. Neat ideas you are giving me, and we will shall see where this all heads to. **

**Quzell88: yep, this is quite the serious issue. Your appreciation is much appreciated. **

**End responses**

***Dreadpool was firing a chain-gun with holy explosive rounds on Alucard's hellhound, as Pinkie HD had already taken Seras away to God knows where***

**Dreadpool- enjoy the story. I have a vampire to slay. **

_**Planet Colia…**_

Faora was lying beaten on the floor, and could not find any strength to get back up. Her eyes were still burned and closed shut that she wasn't able to see, her face was bleeding and bruised from powerful strikes, and her own battle armor was just ripped up and showing her naked body. The Major then heard footsteps entering the room, but she could feel that person who entered was not who she hoped for. She felt the sadistic energy of Ki that was surging from this being.

"You're still there? I look back to when we were younglings, and you had so much promise and potential, just as I did. But now there you are. You cannot get up from a defeat," Kan's taunting voice was heard in Faora's voice. "You always were looking up to the Prime Minister, and I wonder what he would be thinking if he saw you right now."

Faora heard that last sentence, and that was her solution to get retribution for what the Mad Hybrid did to her; inform the commanding officer to the Kryptosaiyan. The Kryptonian soldier then pushed herself up, but then Kan kicked her arms forcing her to fall face flat to the floor.

"Get up," Kan commanded her.

Faora scowled with great anger, and if her eyes were not shut closed, then all would see the fury she had in her.

'You will pay for this, you disgusting son of bitch!' Faora cursed in her head, for while she was angry, she still feared the wrath of Kan.

_**Sacred World of the Kais…**_

The two non-biological brothers followed the Supreme Kai of the East across the plains of the world they were on. Gojon was still upset about leaving the planet Colia to the Kryptonian forces that were under the command of Kan, while Gohan was trying to keep his head on the topic at hand.

"Chaos and madness is all across this universe. Not just the parts of space the Kryptonians and Cyborgs are struggling for," Supreme Kai said, as they entered a temple.

When they entered the temple, they saw an orb floating above the ground. A taller red skinned, Kibito, was seen standing by one side of the room.

"Supreme Kai, thank the heavens you made it with them, even with the Mad Hybrid right there," Kibito commented with relief, as he approached the Supreme Kai.

"We were lucky, but unfortunately I cannot say there are others that are lucky," Supreme Kai answered.

Supreme Kai lead them over to the orb, as the orb then began to show events happening all across space. Saiyan insurgents already were revolting against the Kryptonians on several worlds. There were Reich Earth Regime cyborgs forcing humanoids into factories, where they were being assimilated and becoming new soldiers to the regime. Then there was the rise of Frieza and his new Yellow Lantern Corps. So forth, the chaos reigned on all across the universe.

"All this chaos…," Gojon commented.

"If only dad and the rest of our old friends were here," Gohan said.

"Yeah… if only…," Gojon responded.

"The Phantom Stranger hasn't approached neither of you ever since that time, yes?" Supreme Kai asked.

"You know about the Phantom Stranger?" Gohan asked in curiosity.

"He had divine authority to speak amongst us Kaioshins, yes. He had informed us of his plans of actions to help this creation, but then… he just stopped appearing before us," Supreme Kai said.

"Around the time after he told us about Vandal Savage, that was when he disappeared. When we took the fight to Vandal Savage in the first years…," Gojon recalled.

Gohan placed a hand to his non-biological brother's shoulder, as he too shared the grief as his brother and they both tried pulling it together for the sake of all other lives.

"What is it you think we can help than where we are already helping the best we can," Gohan asked.

"There is a weapon that just may give you the power to put a stop that Mad Hybrid and all the other horrific monsters out on the loose," Supreme Kai answered.

"A weapon of power," Gohan said.

"Show us," Gojon requested the Supreme Kai.

They then teleport over to an area where they find a sword stuck to the ground. Gojon and Gohan look at the sword, and then look back at Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Is this it?" Gojon asked.

"Yes. The Z-Sword has been here for a long time, and no one has been able to lift it off the ground," Kibito informed them.

Gojon kneeled to the ground as he looked at the sword, and then got a grip of it and pulled on it. The sword was obviously heavy, but Gojon then put more effort into it and finally managed to pull the sword out of the ground. Supreme Kai and Kibito looked in awe at the display of strength Gojon had shown.

"He was always the physically strongest," Gohan commented.

"I… don't feel any difference in power," Gojon pointed out, as he was holding the sword.

"Perhaps try practice wielding it," Supreme Kai suggested.

"… A heavy sword isn't what I need…," Gojon commented, as he then handed the sword to Gohan. Gohan having a little bit more difficulty carrying it, but was still managing. "We need proper power if we want to deal with the likes of Kan and even Cell."

_**Earth…**_

Once, there was a world filled with open nature but also sites of civilization rising to the sky. Peace and solitude was what the human race had sought out for many years. But then came the alien threats, that had killed up to more than millions and millions of people. After the destruction of East City by the Saiyans, a man rose to power. This man was not from this universe, but from a dead universe. Because of this man, now the Earth was the site of a fascist war machine.

Floating throughout the perimeter of the solar system of Earth were space stations that were prepped with battle turrets at the ready. On each solid planetoid in the stellar system there were military bases settled. Then closing in on Earth itself, there were battle space stations and starships that were in orbit of the planet. On the planet itself, a massive metropolis spread throughout the globe. Every adult human on this planet were all cybernetic enhanced units; cyborgs.

In the capital of the central planet of this mighty galactic empire, the man behind all of this, Vandal Savage, stood looking at a glimpse of the empire he had created through the window of his supreme main office. Savage's second in command, the Vice Chancellor, Alia, stood behind him in military uniform with her katana swords at her waist, as she was looking into an electronic screen pad.

"Security measure report," Savage requested.

"All perimeter space stations and planetoid bases have reported green light measures, sir," Alia stated the information from the pad.

"All conversion facilities are at maximum efficiency?" Vandal asked.

"Affirmative, Supreme Chancellor Savage. And soldier-citizen population is still compliant," Alia informed Vandal.

"Excellent. We cannot show any sign of weakness, after that fatal surprise attack from the Brain InterActive Construct. Losing a number of moons, Mars, and Amazo before we managed to push it back," Savage pointed out the last attack in their home solar system.

"The Kryptonians may not know about it," Alia said.

"Oh no, they know," Savage said, as he turned to face Alia. "We are still searching through our territory of space for any planets to be cleansed of all non-humanoid aliens. Keep to it."

"Yes, Supreme Chancellor," Alia replied.

The doors opening, and revealing the remaining equalizing agent against the likes of Kan, was the green exoskeleton humanoid figure, black wings attached from behind, and magenta eyes; Cell. Cell stood before Vandal Savage, and then stood straight and saluted with smile of pride on his face.

"Supreme Chancellor Vandal Savage, sir, I am indeed reporting to your services, sir," Cell said to Vandal Savage.

"At ease, Perfect Warrior," Vandal ordered Cell, and Cell complied. "You destroyed that planet filled with aliens?"

"I did indeed, sir. They stood no chance indeed, sir," Cell answered.

"Good. Go ahead and return to your training," Vandal said.

"Yes, sir, I shall indeed, sir. I will indeed be at the ready to face down the Mad Hybrid," Cell replied, as he saluted and then turned and left.

"One sure advantage we have against the Kryptonians if all hell breaks loose. Kan is too wild, even for Zod," Savage commented.

_**New Kandor…**_

Faora was in the medical facility, as she was lying in a chamber where there was yellow solar lamps radiating in the portion of her head. The medical officer, Raia, General Mala, Lieutenant-General Nam-Ek, and the Prime Minister Zod were there in the medical wing with Faora, as she had informed them about what had happened.

"And he blinded you right then?" Mala asked in confirmation, as this was a serious issue that must be dealt with accordingly with right information.

"… Yes… then… he knocked me down and took advantage me," Faora answered, as the solar energy began to heal her eyes and fix her sight.

Raia and Mala showed disgust towards Kan's actions but compassion for what had happened to Faora, Nam was still in a bewildered state to hear his son was responsible for this, and Zod was seething in great fury at what had just been revealed.

"Prime Minister… I… apologize for Kan's-," Nam was interrupted.

"Where is Kan right now?" Zod demanded an answer.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Kan's voice boomed, as everyone turned around to see Kan entering the medical bay.

"What is the meaning of this, Kan?" Zod said in a seething angry voice.

"Explanation; the Major didn't follow orders. I disciplined her," Kan replied, as his eyes took a glance at Faora who had finally had her eyes healed. Faora looked at Kan, and Kan gave a menacing grin to her and the Major showed fear.

Zod saw the grinning facial expression on Kan's face, and this was what finally broke the Prime Minister's rage. Dru-Zod growled and gritted his teeth, revealing his fury, and then clutching his fist and striking Kan with all his strength in his punch. The punch caused a shockwave damaging everything in the room, but Kan was only staggered back a bit from the strike.

"DON'T YOU DARE SMILE, YOU DISGUSTING SHIT!" Zod roared, as he punched Kan again. Each Kan strike only managed to stagger him back, and the punches didn't seem to bother him one bit despite all the power they had.

Nam, Mala, Raia and Faora all stood back watching Zod giving the punishment personally, but they could see Kan was barely fazed from the strikes. What frightened them all the most was that they could see Kan was still giving a smile even through the punishment he was receiving.

Zod stopped punching him, as he then glared up at Kan's face, for Kan was four inches taller than him, and he saw the only sign of damage he managed to lay was only a stream of blood from the mouth. Kan looked back at Zod, and gave a polite smile.

"Is that all Prime Minster Zod?" Kan asked.

"Kneel," Zod seethed at Kan.

Kan surprisingly complied, as he still looked at Zod.

"I cannot kill you, even how much I want to; you are too much of an asset against the Reich Earth's Cell. When you are not needed, you will die!" Zod stated.

Suddenly, the doors breaking open to reveal a young adult Rykon and glared at Kan with red eyes. Over the past years, Rykon and Faora had had a bond between each other, and surely word passed on about what had happened concerning Kan and Faora.

"YOU!" Rykon yelled.

Rykon charged at Kan, as he had immediately transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan, and tackled Kan to the ground and began ground and pounding Kan repeatedly. The attacks were managing to leave more signs of damage on Kan, but the Kryptosaiyan still didn't show any reaction to the pain. His nose began breaking, his jaw dislocated, and his skull beginning to get crushed.

"Enough, Saiyan!" Zod ordered, as Mala and Nam pulled Rykon off of Kan.

Kan stood back up and was not bothered with the injuries he had acquired from the attacks he allowed Rykon to lay upon him. The Kryptosaiyan reached to his own jaw and popped it back in place with no reaction to the pain.

"HE DESERVES DEATH FOR WHAT HE DID!"Rykon roared.

"He will, but not until Savage falls along with the bio-android," Zod stated.

Rykon calmed down, as he returned back to his normal form. He glared at Kan; as Kan looked back ignoring all the blood seething out of the cuts he received.

"When he is going to be executed, I want to be the one kill him," Rykon said.

Zod only huffed in response to Rykon, as he then looked to Nam-Ek.

"Get your son out of my sight. His rank as Colonel has been revoked, and he is under your surveillance, Nam-Ek! If Kan gets anywhere near Faora, then he will wish for death!" Zod ordered Nam.

"Yes, Prime Minister," Nam replied, as he then approached Kan and grabbed Kan by the arm.

However, Kan didn't budge one millimeter, as he then looked over at everyone in the room; starting with his father, Zod, Rykon and then all the way to Faora sitting with Mala and Raia standing with her.

"I wish you luck, Prime Minister. You know damn full well I will not just comply with being executed that easily. Rykon, I hope you enjoyed your little righteous wrath upon me with those smacks you call punches, because I plan on returning the favor with special plans for you. I know fear when I see it, touch it, taste it, smell it, and hear it. You are reeking with it. All of you," Kan stated, as he then started walking out of there.

The Mad Hybrid wasn't at all intimidated by the anger and wrath expressed by the Kryptonian and Saiyan, as from what he was showing he rather enjoyed seeing them act out in such manner. As Kan was lead out by his father, Raia then lead Faora out of the room through another exit.

"Come, Major, we need to check if he hadn't impregnated you," Raia said to Faora.

_**Sacred World of the Kais…**_

Gohan slashed and swung the heavy Z-Sword, as he was mastering to get used to its weight so it may be used in the coming battles against hostiles. Gojon was speaking to Supreme Kai concerning the issue of getting in touch with their comrades in the Outsiders, but Supreme Kai looked like he was in a hurry to leave somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Gojon asked.

"There is someone I must meet that may help us in these dire times," Supreme Kai answered.

"Who?" Gojon asked again.

"Berrus, the Lord of Destruction. Him and his teacher, Whis, have the power to give us the winning edge against all of these menaces that running rampant across this universe," Supreme Kai informed Gojon about the Gods of Destruction.

"Can they be trusted? Destruction sort gives hint about my obvious concern," Gojon pointed out.

"They only destroy worlds that must be destroyed so there may be new worlds to be born again. What is happening now is not of natural cause, and must be brought to the attention of them," Supreme Kai said. "The King Kais should be arriving here to help you all out. I have given them pardon to arrive and help you with whatever you need and they can give."

"Right, I just want to let my friends in the Outsiders know that I and my brother are safe and we're in a place that may act as a base for our cause," Gojon stated.

"One of the King Kais should be able to help you with that. I must make haste," Supreme Kai said, as he looked to Kibito and nodded. Kibito approached Supreme Kai and placed his hand to his master's shoulder, then concentrating and they vanished via Instantaneous Movement.

Gojon looked back to Gohan was slashing the Z-Sword in several moves and techniques of the sword at his invisible opponent. The Kryptoamazon sighed in great disappointment, actually believing that the sword wouldn't be enough to help them save lives and defeat Kan and Cell. Kairo approached his brother and amped his fist with a Ki barrier to protect himself from the magical blade if it could indeed cut his dense skin. The palm collided with the Z-Sword, and Gojon's hand broke the blade into two, the end of the blade flying and falling to the ground.

"Are you crazy!? I could've killed you!" Gohan growled at his adoptive brother.

"You're wasting time with a damn sword! What are we going to do with some heavy sword, when we have powerful beings that have healing abilities that make that sword absolutely useless," Gojon stated with a stoic response. "And I just proved that sword is just a heavy paper weight."

Gohan didn't respond, as his brother had a point. What exactly made the sword so special? Sure it was heavy, but that is all that the sword had proven to be. The Saiyan hybrid sighed but then growled in frustration, as he then dropped the handle portion of the sword to the ground.

"Then what do we do?" Gohan seethed.

"I don't know, Gohan. I don't know," Gojon answered his brother.

"What's all the fuss about?" a cranky old voice asked.

The two brothers both got startled by this voice coming out from behind them, and they turn around to see an older spitting image of Supreme Kai. This Old Kai had a mustache and was just nearly as short the younger Supreme Kai, and he looked towards Gojon and Gohan with a curious look.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Where did you come from?" Gojon asked another question.

"Who, me? Check out the hairstyle and the ears. I'm a Supreme Kai, and where I came from was from that sword the both of you broke," the Old Kai answered, as he pointed at the two broken pieces of the Z-Sword.

"What?" Gojon said with a confused look.

"You mean you were inside that sword? How… how did you get inside of it?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, Lord Berrus had another one of his hissy fits, and he trapped me inside out of simple misunderstanding. Now who might you two be?" Old Kai asked.

The two non-biological brothers both were silent at first from hearing the Old Kai's explanation to his imprisonment inside the sword, but they quickly got their composure and put their attention on the Kai.

"My name is Gohan, this is my brother, Gojon," Gohan introduced himself and Gojon.

"My birth name is Kairo," Gojon added.

"Pleased to meet you all and I can tell the both of you are pretty strong fighters. Now, what has been going on during my time in that forsaken sword?" Old Kai asked, as he looked off into the distance and put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight.

"This universe may have been extremely different from when you were around. There are races, powers, and several numbers of groups of people that are appearing from another universe. A universe that has died," Gojon managed to sum up a portion of what was happening.

"There is a cold war going on between two empires. Each one has a powerful menace fighting for them," Gohan also added.

"Well, sounds like you two could definitely use some power, if you are sounding this desperate," Old Kai commented, as he then looked to the two young men. "I think I can help with that."

"How?" Gohan asked.

"That's one of my special talents, you know. I can release the hidden potential power of a person, and they are free to use it. Like how you have a cat, but I can make it become a lion," Old Kai put it in a simple context.

"That's… that's amazing!" Gohan commented with astonishment.

"What are we waiting for, let's get to it!" Gojon stated.

"Er, who goes first, because I can only do it one at a time," Old Kai informed them.

The two brothers looked at each other, and then played one match of rock, paper, scissors, and it ended up with Gohan winning it.

"Get to it. I'll wait for the King Kais to arrive, and then I can get in contact with the Outsiders," Gojon said to Gohan.

"Right," Gohan replied, as he walked over to the Old Kai. "How do we begin?"

"Just stand perfectly still," Old Kai commanded, as he then stepped a few feet away from Gohan.

The Old Kai then started to mumble some words, and then he began to start walking slowly. Motioning and circling around Gohan at an extremely slow pace, Gohan looked at the Old Kai in an greatly confused and annoyed look.

"What exactly do I do?" Gohan asked.

"Keep silent. This is a very important and long process," Old Kai responded.

"How long?" Gojon asked.

"Least five hours," Old Kai answered.

"Five hours!" both of them yelled.

"Then it is onto the last stage, which will depend on one's strength in power that needs to be released," Old Kai informed. "Which would also take a couple more hours."

"Just please hurry it up," Gojon said, as he walked off to wait for the King Kais to arrive.

_**Unknown…**_

Somewhere in creation, there was a dimension that was hidden from those that were not allowed to find it. In this dimension, there was darkness and evil flowing through out everywhere in this space. In a large mass of land, there was a certain Kryptosaiyan that was kneeling in prayer position with his eyes closed. Kan was speaking a word of prayer to whatever deity he looked up to despite all the power he had to destroy star systems with no difficulty.

"My dear all-knowing and wise Lord, Darkseid, I ask for your audience," Kan prayed.

A red surge of energy formed right in front of Kan, and the red cluster then separated into two to shape into great eyes and both looking at Kan.

"_**My forerunner of evil, why do you call for my presence?"**_ the voice boomed.

"I want to know, when? When may I bring hell to this universe? When may I make the pompous cunt, Zod, suffer? When may I break the dynasty I am still waiting in? All in your name and my pleasure, my Lord?!" Kan demanded for an answer.

"_**Patience, my warrior, for the time is nearing where this universe will fall so easily with little to no resistance to stop me. If you destroy the Kryptonians right now, then the other kingdoms will prepare for siege, thus making it little more difficult,"**_ the New God answered. _**"I know, Kan, your lusting desire to destroy the bugs because it is your right. I know it is difficult for you."**_

"I am the pestilence to all infrastructure stands against you. I am the warmonger to any so called, heroes. I am the famine to all free-will that is not for you. I am death with hell following behind me, so you may rightfully rule over all!" Kan stated with a loud voice, but then bowed his head to the great eyes. "But your will be done. For you know better than I."

"_**Arise, my child, let your prayers not be in position in kneeling position. Soon the universe will howl in despair when your restrictions are broken, and you will finally bring hell to all in this little universe you are in. Then we move to the next and the next, until all of creation falls to Darkseid."**_

"Amen," Kan praised out loud, as he then stood up with a smile looking at the eyes of the New God. "Amen, Darkseid!"

Kan then rose up a small rectangular prism contraption, as it then began to release a pinging sound and Kan began to disappear and reappear back on his father's warship. The Mad Hybrid was expecting for his father to arrive just about right at that point, as the door opened with his father entering his chambers.

"What do I have the pleasure, father?" Kan asked.

Nam-Ek looked at his son with great anger and disappointment, and it was here seeing that Kan still didn't even have any change of attitude despite the Prime Minister's threats to him and punishment waiting for him.

"What the hell has happened to you, Kan?" Nam demanded an answer.

"Hmhehehehe. Trying to show fatherly concern now? How quaint. You never gave it to me, as you were on the conquest campaign with Zod. Hell, you didn't do shit when I let Zod and Rykon release their anger upon me. I mean, I actually do understand their reason of doing so," Kan merely grinned.

"Enough, Kan! You're meant to be better than this!" Nam yelled at him.

"Because, you raised me to be, old man? Ridiculous," Kan responded.

"You're… turning into a monster…," Nam stated in fear.

"I'm becoming a monster? A monster would be on the lines of the Doomsday beast that came upon world upon world and destroyed all life there, and has become nightmare that has haunted the children of Krypton in their sleep. But me, I'm something far worse," Kan seethed.

"Stop this!" Nam grabbed a hold of Kan and looked him in the eyes. "You're a soldier of Krypton! You will honor that and what is meant to be held!"

"Krypton died many years before even our universe died. Only two that are eternal and worth fighting for; myself and then my Lord," Kan couldn't help but state it.

"What?! What lord?!" Nam asked.

Suddenly, green beams of energy shot right through Nam-Ek from behind, shooting right through his body. The green beams also hit Kan, but they didn't do nothing but leave dents on his armor. Nam's body falling forward to Kan, as Kan then stepped off to the side to let the body hit the floor.

"I'll visit you in hell, father," Kan said to the dead body, as he then looked to see who was it that had killed his father. Kan raised in eyebrow in actual surprise, as he saw a greatly familiar face.

This mysterious attacker revealed to have the exact face as Gojon, only this one had killer in his eyes, whereas Gojon only had desperation yet determination in his eyes.

"You look like Kairo, but there is more than what meets the eye," Kan said to this person.

"Excellent deduction," the Kairo doppelganger said, as he walked over to Kan.

"May we skip the ambiguous mystery man, and you say who you are?" Kan asked, as he too also started walking towards this Kairo.

"I am Kairo, yet I am not. My name is Kain," this killer stated.

The two hybrids stopped right by each other side by side, as they didn't need to look at one another face to face to carry this conversation. Like apex predators bumping into one another.

"So what is it you want?" Kan asked.

"I have an assignment to complete for my family," Kain answered.

"Your family?" Kan repeated.

"My family can be considered a business. A syndicate if you will," Kain stated.

***Dreadpool and Pinkie HD were both in a kitchen and were cutting pieces of meat so it may be used as ingredients for cupcakes***

**Dreadpool- well, there you have it, a screwed up universe that is getting even more screwed over. We have Cell acting like a complete tool yet loyal soldier to Savage and Kan is too wild for Zod. Not to mention, Rykon's reaction for Kan jamming his member into Faora's hole? **

***Pinkie HD gave symbolism, as she reached over to an Alucard's body that was restrained to a surgery table and pulled out his intestines***

**Dreadpool- exactly. Then we have the would be heroes trying to get a power boost from the Old Kai. Then we have a visit from an evil version of Gojon named, Kain. His last line should give clear explanation of what's his story. If you can't find out…**

***Pinkie HD jammed pieces of the intestine meat into the cupcake mold and batter, and placed it into the oven for it to be baked. Pinkie HD glaring over at the readers***

**Dreadpool- you'll learn the hard way. Then last but not least, yes, Darkseid is here. Which means the Superior Knight is having the poll characters appear, but there is more. Instead of having only the two winners go in only, he's decided to have all characters appear by the order of the amount of votes they have received. Hence, Darkseid having the most votes, so he is the first to appear. And you all should take a good knowing of who is next to appearing from the poll. Now I hope you enjoyed yourselves, and so kindly leave a review. Go ahead; you can also leave the hate reviews. **

***Pinkie HD then set Alucard's remains on fire***

**Dreadpool- the flames burn everything so new stuff can be born. Like a phoenix. Now, we'll make sure the Superior Knight updates the main storyline to this series soon. **


	3. Injustice vs Tyranny

***The scenery shows the armored, noble, respected and decrypted, Superior Knight, sitting on a comfy chair, with a little nice coffee table just an arm's in front of him. Sitting right beside him were the Fourth Wall Breakers, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie***

**Superior Knight- good evening ladies and gentlemen, I would like to first say my dearest apologies for the previous chapter's announcers, who butchered and baked Alucard and Seras Victoria. Pinkie HD and Dreadpool have been sacked by yours truly. **

**Deadpool- those poor blood junkies didn't stand a chance. **

**Pinkie- can we introduce the reviews? Thinking about what happened makes me nauseous. *She grabs a bucket, and vomits* **

**Superior Knight- right. *pulls out a slip of paper that had all the reviews of the previous chapter***

**To Ashbringer36: that scene between Zod and Kan just shows how powerful Kan is compared to the Kryptonians. A proper soldier and leader would come up with such plans. Crime Syndicate, Kryptonians, cyborgs, yellow lanterns, Apokalips. These aren't all the groups that are to appear in this story. **

**To itheone: Eryup, that's exactly what I was aiming for Kan. However, this chapter will show that Cell isn't the only being who can give the Mad Hybrid a proper fight. Yes indeed, the Kryptosaiyan is only just a dog, and his master is the New God. Glad you like that idea. Bravo, you figured out the parents of Kain. I would have Pinkie Pie offer you cupcakes, but you would need to purchase them from your local super market with your own money. **

**To Guest: certainly is painful. But justice will come to Kan. **

**To quazell88: I know you are anticipating the appearance of Frieza as the new leader to the Yellow Lantern Corps. All in good time my friend. All in good time. Kan will face justice. The question is when? Beerus and Whis, you shall see their status. Unfortunately, it's going to get worse before it gets better for the heroes of this timeline. Yes. A potential child to ruse from the union of Faora and Rykon. Thanks for the compliments.**

**To Transformers g1's-Prime: justice always comes to those who have done wrong. Kan will face justice we well. Just wait and see, all those armies you just stated, they're not the only ones to appear. **

**To JThorpe5: your suggestions and ideas are much appreciated. It would be very nice if you could private message me, and we can discuss these potential ideas. **

**To Guest (2): the New Gods Mister Miracle and Big Barda. Now, of course, since Darkseid has appeared, it is only logical for other New Gods to be appearing. Thanks for the suggestion. **

**To He Who See's: thanks for the compliment. **

***The Superior Knight folds the note and throws it off to the side***

**Superior Knight- Deadpool, Pinkie, you two are being paid properly, so get to announcing. **

**Deadpool- I haven't gotten a paycheck!**

**Pinkie- I got a rock. *Holds up an envelope, and pulls out a little rock* a sedimentary rock to be exact. One of the most unique ones I have ever seen. **

**Superior Knight- present the story, or its ninja star to the forehead! *Pulls out a shuriken, ready to throw the weapon***

**Deadpool- hurgh... ladies and gentlemen…**

**Pinkie- Chapter 3: Injustice vs Tyranny.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Injustice vs Tyranny**_

_**World of the Lords of Destruction… **_

It was a world where the lower part was the shape similar to a square pyramid flipped upside-down, and the top is made of a giant thick dead tree with a number of buildings on it. This was the home to Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction.

Appearing, via Instantaneous Movement, were the Eastern Supreme Kai and his companion, Kibito, on the edge of the uniquely shaped world. The Supreme Kai had a task to complete, and that was to request Lord Beerus' and his teacher, Whis' aid in stopping the crisis that was spread out in the universe.

"Let's hurry it up. The sooner we can convince Whis and Beerus to help us, then the sooner we will fix this universe," Kibito suggested.

"Hmm," Supreme Kai replied, but he began to think.

All this reality was threatened by the chaos and conflict rising due to the influence of multiple beings and powers of another universe. What was making Supreme Kai bother in the back of his mind was; why hasn't Beerus' teacher, Whis, at least approached the Kais to speak out in concern or at least interest in the beings of the other universe? It was only but a small question of thought, so Supreme Kai let the question go easily, for Whis and Beerus have hardly shown any concern in the past, like the Majin Buu's rampage, Bojack and his gang's marauding, and the Icegen family's conquest.

They approached the large door that was the entrance into the Lord Beerus' palace, but what puzzled both Supreme Kai and Kibito was that when they entered they saw a throne room. They looked further toward the throne, and they saw someone completely different from Whis and Beerus. There was a man in dark Greco-Roman armor, the helmet concealing this person's face in blackness with the only thing visible were red eyes glowing out of the shadow of the helmet, and he sat calmly there was a young beautiful woman serving this dark warrior red wine, and two others waving fans with long handles above him.

"Wha… who… who are you supposed to be?" Supreme Kai asked in complete confusion in seeing the makeshift throne room with someone who was not Whis and Beerus.

"A Kai? I was inquiring when one of you would be appearing," the dark armored being commented, as he stood up and gestured for the servant ladies to be dismissed, who complied with a bow and exiting.

"Who are you?" Kibito asked Supreme Kai's question once more.

"Behold, I am Ares, the God of War!" he boomed his voice for every being to hear him.

"What… what have you done with Whis and Beerus!?" Supreme Kai demanded an answer.

"If you speculate that I killed them, then I shall confess; I did have intentions of slaying the destruction deity's teacher and taking the role as his new master," Ares replied calmly, despite the Kai's loud tone of voice.

"Where is Whis?!" Supreme Kai asked once more, as he clinched his fists ready to attack this self-proclaimed replacement of Whis.

"I didn't kill him, if that is what you think I did, I didn't," Ares answered.

"Then where is he?" Kibito asked.

"Gone." Ares simply stated, as he walked past them.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? You said you didn't kill him? Did you banish him!?" Supreme Kai asked more questions.

Supreme Kai and Kibito had their eyes on Ares, as he walked past them and was headed into a hallway. The two Kais both followed, as they were still being cautious about this so called, God of War.

"No, I mean he was gone before I even I arrived," Ares answered another question, as he entered the hallway, which was also aware Supreme Kai and Kibito were still following him.

"Whis is missing?" Kibito asked.

"That can't be…," Supreme Kai commented.

"That is the truth. I am now the keeper of this world of Lords of Destruction. You came because you wanted to request something from the former teacher of Beerus. So, how may I help you," Ares asked, as he then entered another chamber.

"If you're Beerus' new teacher… then we need your help. The whole universe is in danger-," Supreme Kai was interrupted.

"You're here for that? You want my aid in stopping the conflict that is spread out in this universe," Ares stated.

"We want Lord Beerus' help-," Supreme Kai was stopped once again.

"You will get no aid of such," Ares said.

"What?" Kibito asked in confusion.

"Why?" Supreme Kai added.

"This conflict feeds my soul. Every life wasted, and fight breaking out strengthens me. All of it spread out across space. This violence gives me power, and so much power that not even my father will be coming to try and pull me back to the Underworld where I should be staying," Ares informed.

The chamber they entered had a globe, similar to the one the Kais had in their own palace, as it showed the violence going on in the universe. It showed a glimpse of Frieza, in a black and yellow glowing uniform, seething with yellow light energy, as he had other Yellow Lanterns following behind him clashing against the Manhunters and Metal Coolers, both under the control of Cooler.

"Intoxicating violence and strife, and I will not be helping to stop this. Nothing can stop this. Not even the First and Last Son of the Amazons. Hmhahahaha. He's weak. He is dwarfed by the power of the bio-android, and the Mad Hybrid," Ares stated.

The moment he mentioned Kan, the seeing orb changed scenes and it showed Kan facing his father, Nam. Nam vented out and demanded for Kan's madness to stop, but Kan shrugged it off. Suddenly, they see the Kryptonian general being shot dead by green energy blasts, and what Ares and the two Kais to deduce was Kryptonite energy. The sphere reveals the new visitor, Kain, as he approached Kan and was standing off against this insane Kryptosaiyan.

"Now what do we have here?" Ares rhetorically asked.

"Kairo? What is he doing there?!" Kibito asked.

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Supreme Kai yelled.

"It's not Kairo," Ares said, as he snapped his finger to signal another one of his female servants to bring out a comfy chair for him to set on and observe what was going to happen.

_**Space… **_

"My family can be considered a business. A syndicate if you will," Kain stated.

"Am I supposed to deduce what that last sentence is supposed to mean, and once I find out I am supposed to be shocked?" Kan rhetorically said with annoyed sarcasm.

"If you heard the stories, then you should be. Especially the ones where I am involved, so you might want to consider what I have to offer," Kain replied, as he turned to face Kan.

"What offer is that?" Kan asked.

"The Crime Syndicate Millennium sees the great potential you have, Kan. A Kryptonian/ Saiyan hybrid with so much strength a powered Kryptonian is a little young bastard in comparison, and Saiyans, hardened warriors, piss their pants like schoolgirls. You hate Prime Minister Zod, so why bother hearing his orders once more," Kain stated broad feats that were accomplished by Kan.

"Crime Syndicate? That name does ring a bell. My studies from my teachers, they have taught me about your little family business. Just a mob family taking over one Earth in the Anti-Matter universe of our multiverse," Kan spoke what he knew about the Crime Syndicate.

"Not just one world anymore. My family begun to expand in the universe we took refuge in. By expanding, we've made some good progress in establishing a good running business on all planets and their governments. Now we have interests in moving onto this one too, and we want you to be a friend of the family. And by friend, you become a fully realized and legit member head of the Crime Syndicate family. You're the boss of your own family, and you got no boss to answer to, just equal partners that form a board of executives to a business that has all worlds and governments by the balls," Kain informed, as he then extended his hand to Kan. "So do we have a deal?"

"Hehahahahaha! Your offer would be tempting, except I already have sworn allegiance to a greater power than your little intergalactic mob family," Kan answered with a boastful laugh.

"Look who's talking. You're fighting for those elitist douchebags, struggling for just two galaxies. My family has a tight grip on much more than just two galaxies, and we are making great progress on multiple others as we speak," Kain defended.

"I never said that Zod was the greater power I served. Nor do I speak of that pathetic sun god the Kryptonians worship," Kan retorted.

"So you fight for some new god to pray to? Big fucking deal. I won't judge. Neither will the family. You can still work with us," Kain reasoned.

"I feel like I should grab you by the ear and shout right into it; not fucking interested in being some super mobster," Kan responded.

"So what do you want? Why do you keep staying with that sniveling ass, if you hate his guts and he hates you just as much," Kain asked.

"I don't need to explain anything. Go back to your universe. This one is mine to ransack," Kan answered.

"Hurgh. Screw you too then," Kain said, as he turned around to leave.

Kan smirked, while in his unconscious mind, he wanted come up with a good reason for a fight to break out. The Kryptosaiyan was given the task by his master to break Kairo, and then to bring him to Darkseid so Kairo may live his final moments knowing that the Evil New God lives and he will take the universe. While Kain wasn't Kairo, so Kan decided to take pleasure in beating this look-alike of Gojon. However, it wasn't Kan's style in throwing the first punch with the person having their backs to him, so Kan decided to catch Kain's attention.

"That's right. Go back to suck on your whore mom's tits, you pansy," Kan insulted.

Kain stopped, hearing what Kan said about his mother. While Kain was a ruthless mobster in the area of service work, Kain had a great devotion to family, especially to his mother, Superwoman. Now, a psychopath insulted her, and Kain was not going to let it fly one bit. The mobster turned back around and walked towards Kan.

"You can talk shit to me. You can underestimate and dis the organization I am of service to. You can spit at the offer any man would accept if they weren't some goodie two-shoes or a nut. But," Kain walked past Kan. "Don't talk shit about my mother."

Kan hearing the muscles to Kain tense up, and turned around quickly and held his hand out and gripped the incoming punch from this alternate version of Kairo. The Kryptosaiyan grabbing the punch, but to his surprise, the attack was a lot stronger than what he expected, since he prepared for a punch from Kairo. The punch pinned Kan to the wall, as he quickly put more strength into keeping hold of the fist. There was still more than what meets the eye to this corrupted version of Kairo, and Kan learned that when he saw four spikes stabbed right through his hand he used to stop Kain's punch.

"Huh?" Kan grunted in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Kain rhetorically asked, as he clenched his available hand.

Kan expected the next attack to come, and he was prepared to perceive the fast punch coming and sure enough he saw boney spikes eject from where Kain's knuckles were supposed to be. The Kryptosaiyan deflecting the punch with his arm, and kicking Kain back across the room with enough force to break through multiple walls until Kain managed to stop himself. Kan floated over through the impact holes in a calm orderly fashion, for the Mad Hybrid was interested about this ability this, Spawn of Villainy, reached that not even the Son of Heroes had reached.

"Yes. I am surprised. Impressed actually. You've evolved," Kan called out to Kain.

Kain standing straight, as he found himself in the mess hall where there were several soldiers that were there having their meals. The soldiers all looked in surprise at this person who perfectly resembled the most wanted person to the Kryptonian Kingdom. Kain wasn't concerned about the mass of soldiers that outnumbered him, for he had his attention on Kan, who he was able to hear calling him out.

"Correct. Something this universe's Kairo hasn't achieved. His empathy and compassion, and just plain out being a goody-too-shoe restrict him from reaching what I have. Being able to evolve," Kain responded to Kan, as the soldiers all massed and attacked Kain. Kain fired his heat vision through a concentrated beam, turning by a 360-degree spin, and slicing through all of them.

"AAAAAARRRREEEEHHH!" they all screamed in pain.

"I call it the Doomsday Trigger," Kain stated, as he looked back to where Kan would be, and sure enough, the Kryptosaiyan levitating above the ground with a grin on his face.

"Fascinating," Kan simply complimented.

"Ready for more?" Kain asked.

"Yes, bring me more. Give me the challenge I desire so much from this universe's greatest warriors," Kan answered, his undying lust for combat becoming visible with a mad grin with wide open eyes going red.

"You got it," Kain seethed with a smirk.

Kain's fists morphing and ejecting the same spiked knuckles out, as he charged at Kan throwing punches at the Kryptosaiyan. Kan, knowing that this alternate version of Kairo was mightier than the Kairo he knew, transformed to Super Kryptosaiyan and blocked Kain's attacks. Several combinations of punches thrown at the Kryptosaiyan, and Kain decided to mix it up by attacking with his legs. Ejecting from his knee was another protrusion, and Kain made a rush with a kneeing strike stabbing into Kan's ribs. Despite the deep stab from the spike, Kan didn't flinch from the injury. Kan was raised and trained under extreme amounts of pain ever since the Evil New God approached him and made him into a fanatical prophet to tyranny.

The Kryptosaiyan retaliated with an elbow striking Kain's face, forcing him off to the side. Kan energized his fists with Ki and then started to vibrate them with his speed. Darkseid's soldier rushed at Kain, and laid multiple punches on the alternate Kryptoamazon, each punch igniting explosions from the impact and causing critical damage to the massive battle space cruiser they were in. The ship was already showing damages on the outside, and anyone still inside the ship were all done fore, from regular alien soldiers to Bizarro clones.

Kan punched Kain one last time before he charged a concentrated Ki blast, and flung it right into Kain's abdomen. The blast sent Kain flying back and breaking through the ship all the way outside into the vacuum of space. The Kryptosaiyan was only concerned to keep fighting this super-evolved Kryptoamazon, as the stab wounds from Kain only healed thanks to his Kryptonian healing factor. Kain looking back at the large battle cruiser, and he vibrated his body fast enough to become invisible. Kan flew out of the severely damaged ship, and he saw Kain was out of sight.

'He couldn't have retreated just yet. The fun has just begun,' Kan thought to himself, as he kept his eyes peeled for which direction Kain would attack from. His superior senses higher than even a Kryptonian, Kan was able to detect Kain.

Kan unleashed an explosive wave of energy from his body, as Kain was just about to reveal himself behind Kan. The explosion not only pushed Kain back, but it also destroyed the battle spaceship. Kain managing to stop himself once more, he glared back at Kan with his eyes glaring at the Kryptosaiyan.

"More then," Kain said, as he triggered for more spikes to eject from his body. Not just his knuckles, but both of his knees, elbows and shoulders. There were even gray spikes breaking out on his face too.

"Heh. You turned to one ugly son of a bitch," Kan insulted Kain.

_**New Kandor…**_

Zod marched into the communications room, where he could see all the soldiers and technicians in a hectic rush. He had heard of an attacker that closely resembled Kairo on the warship in Nam-Ek's command, which also carried Kan. Dru, saw Mala approaching him, as she too showed great concern about the situation.

"What's happening? Have they apprehended Kairo?" Zod asked.

"Prime Minister, there are reports indicating that this may not be El," Mala replied.

"What do you mean-?" Zod asked but was interrupted.

"Sirs! The ship has been destroyed!" a soldier reported.

"What's the status!? Is Kairo dead!?" Zod demanded to know what was happening.

"Scanners indicate two energy signatures! The power levels, they're spiking!" the technician said in horror, as the numbers kept rising.

Zod looked at the screens mapping out the area of space where Nam-Ek's ship once was, but now there were only blinking red dots depicting the two battling hybrids.

"One of them must be Kan. But this second one… it can't be Kairo. He doesn't have this level of power," Zod stated. "Who is this person?!"

_**Earth…**_

Vandal Savage was in his executive office, as long range scanners reported an astonishing amount of power being used by two signatures. Deductions were made that it may be Kan, and some unknown hostile.

"Scans detect that Kan is reaching 35% of predicted measurements of full power level," a cyborg general reported to Vandal Savage.

"Yes, this is quite intriguing indeed," Savage commented, watching the screens up on the wall showing the legend points representing Kan and Kain.

"I have informed the Kryptonian Kingdom that this unidentified individual is not one of ours, Supreme Chancellor," Alia informed.

"Very good, Alia. Don't want the Kryptonians to be getting too hostile towards us just yet. We have to play it calm. There is the probability that this unknown opponent to Kan has other friends and won't hesitate to come after us," Savage stated.

"Supreme Chancellor Savage, sir, what shall you have me do, sir?" Cell asked, standing right by his side like a loyal guardsman.

"I want you to remain here, Cell. Observe the battle, and measure Kan's strengths to prepare yourself for the inevitable battle between you two," Savage ordered.

"Yes, sir, Supreme Chancellor Savage, sir!" Cell saluted, and stood at guard.

_**Sacred World of the Kais…**_

Gojon sensed the growing power from the battle, as did Old Kai and Gohan. The power rising to high level that they were being sensed across dimensional barriers into Otherworld.

"That's Kan… his power…," Gojon recognized Kan's energy signature.

"And that other power... they're both clashing," Gohan said, as he too was in complete shock at the growing power of the battle.

"What's that other power level?" Old Kai asked.

"I don't know. The only person who could possibly give Kan a battle at this magnitude would be Cell, but we would recognize Cell," Gojon answered.

"Just hope this new guy is one of the good guys," Gohan stated.

_**Space… **_

With blitzing speeds, Kan was punched by Kain's knuckle spikes, cutting across his face. Kain then proceeded to kick Kan upward, and speed right where Kan would be and elbowed Kan, stabbing his elbow spikes onto the Kryptosaiyan's back. Still, Kan ignored the pain, and merely pushed against Kain's elbows and kept grip on Kain and flung him forward. Kain was sent flying towards a nearby planet that was under Kryptonian Kingdom control. Kan powered up a Ki blast with both of his hands concentrating the blast. Kan finally unleashed the attack in a wave of energy, and Kain was overwhelmed by the super energy wave that it sent him crashing right into the lower part of the planet. The impact of the blast on the planet caused a massive crater and aftershock that it was felt all across the planet. If the fight would end sooner, that very planet would be unfit to live in due to the intense nuclear winter and unstable crust that would follow.

"I am getting irritated by those spikes," Kan commented, as he looked over his shoulder to see the stab wound, and it was already beginning to heal. "Then again, for someone like this Kain, he had to have perfected his body to accomplish such a feat of stabbing me. He truly is a remarkable and worthy opponent."

At the center of the crater on the decimated world, Kain floated out from the rubble, and wasn't so much hurt, but rather more pissed off.

"This guy doesn't even flinch from my spikes stabbing him. With all his durability of not even being harmed by a Kryptonian, he would at least show some strain of pain," Kain said to himself.

Shooting down from the sky, Kain saw a golden streak coming down and smashing down on the crater right in front of where Kain stood. Sure enough, Kan stood grinning madly at the Kryptoamazon.

"You're still standing," Kan asked.

"You don't know the stories of Doomsday? I'm just like him. Worse even. Now you just spat on my family's honor! You're going to get what's coming to you, you unnatural hybrid lab rat fuck!" Kain called out Kan, as he beat his chest like a wild ape.

'He's always resorted to getting close up. Those spikes truly are an edge he has against me. I'm going to need to increase my defenses to deflect back the spikes. And maybe I should kick it up a notch,' Kan thought to himself, as he began to power up.

Kain knew what Kan was doing; he was transforming.

"Fuck no, you don't," Kain cursed, as he rushed towards Kan.

However, right at the very moment when Kain reached the Kryptosaiyan and threw a punch at him, a hand grabbed a hold of Kain's fist. Kain now stood in front of an aura that was now surrounded by brighter yellow and jolts of electricity, and Kan's hair was more golden and spikier than previously.

"Surprise, ugly," Kan taunted, as he maneuvered side and strike Kain's elbow spike breaking it off, and then proceeding to kick Kain's left knee spike off.

"Graagh!" Kain growled in pain, as he glared back with fury and he fired a stream of energy out from his mouth right at Kan's face.

Kan expanded his bio-electric aura in head portion, as the energized breath attack was stopped by the natural force field to a Kryptonian. However, Kain threw a body blow to Kan hitting his abdomen, and while the spikes were unable to stab into the Kryptosaiyan, the punches were still powerful enough to send Kan back. Kain looked at his elbow and knee, and he inspected to see new spikes growing back, which there were

"You'll pay for that," Kain seethed.

"Going cry and tell on me to your whore of a mother?" Kan insulted Kain.

Kain's skin began to change to a gray tone, as more boney protrusions grew out of his body, tearing through the black coat he was wearing. The Kryptoamazon also began to grow into a more hulking figure, and it wasn't long until Kain closely resembled the Doomsday monster.

"Shut up!" Kain's now monstrous voice roared, as he charged at Kan.

The hulking form of Kain rushed at Kan, and Kan avoided the incoming strikes by evading and pulling back. Kan shot upward to gain altitude, as he did so; he fired a volley of Ki blasts at the monstrous Kryptoamazon. Kain shrugged off the attacks, as he flew after Kan. With surprising speeds, Kan was hit and stuck to the momentum of Kain. Kan slipped out of the shoulders of Kain, but held onto Kain from behind and charged his fists with Ki and vibrated them. Clasping them together, Kan smashed Kain from behind sending the sentient beast crashing down to the ground creating yet another crater from the crashing impact. Kan looked down at the smoking crater, and he searched for any sign of Kain. However, even by using his supreme sight, hearing and Ki senses, Kan wasn't able to find Kain in the crater.

"Where did you go, momma's boy?" Kan asked out loud.

Breaking out from the ground, this was out of the peripheral view of Kan, shot out Kain, once more still capable for more fighting. Kain shot out his knuckles like sharpened cables sticking into Kan, and once they were attached Kain retracted the elongated spikes. The Kryptoamazon swung Kan upward and slammed him to the ground, and before Kan could get back up Kain mounted on top of him. The Kryptoamazon proceeded to punch the Kryptosaiyan repeatedly. Each punch was pushing deep into the planet's crust.

Kain didn't stop punching Kan, and for every strike they still kept pushing deeper into the center of the planet. They breached the crust and were already within the magma, but it didn't stop there until finally just arriving at the edge of the outer core. Kan finally pushed Kain back with a kick, and the Kryptosaiyan decided that the time was now to also power up to the next level. Transforming into the transformation he attained from Broly's genetics; Legendary Super form.

"Show me your power, Kain!" Kan yelled, completely thrilled by the climax of the battle.

"Gladly!" Kain roared.

The two mighty hybrids clashed, each throwing a punch at one another. Then all there was a deafening silence. The strength and power of the attacks was too much for the center of the planet to take, as the aftershock appeared all around the planet. When the core of the planet was destroyed, as was the entire world the two beings were fighting inside, then exploded.

_**Sacred World of the Kais… **_

The current occupants of the home world of the Kais, Kairo, Gohan and Old Kai, were all in complete astonishment and shock at the climactic point of the battle between the Spawn of Villainy and the Fanatical Butcher, as they were able to sense the power.

"All that power…," Gohan commented, but still having trouble comprehending the level.

"All those people… on that world… gone…," Gojon, showing more concern for the people rather than just the power expressed by the two powerful hybrids.

"There still maybe some good in this…," Old Kai pointed out.

"Where is the good in this?! A whole world is dead! Among many others that have been lost in this cold war and many other conflicts!" Kairo growled back at Old Kai.

"Gojon, calm down!" Gohan retorted.

"I mean… I can't sense any of them. This is Kan and this other fighter… their power levels are gone," Old Kai answered, a bit off taken by Kairo's outburst.

"Kan… dead… good riddance to that psychopath," Gohan seethed.

Kairo only sighed, as he wanted to believe that Kan was truly dead, and whether this mystery fighter was soldier for good or bad, he made long term sacrifice in ridding the universe of the fanatical butcher. Now all he could do was hope that Kan was truly dead.

_**World of the Lords of Destruction…**_

Supreme Kai and Kibito stared in complete horror with their mouths dropped, while Ares took a breath of air as if he was taking in the refreshing negative psychic energy of the chaos and battle that was just executed by Kan and Kain.

"Aaaaaah… blissful. Absolutely blissful. A true battle with such magnitude and power," Ares breathlessly said with pleasure.

"How can you enjoy this?! Their very power is a threat to the universe," Supreme Kai pointed out the power they had witnessed.

"Oh, little deity, you know not the power of other dangerous beings that will eventually be rising. The power and carnage done by these hybrids... so much violence, I can taste it… it is refreshing and bountiful," Ares replied.

"Mad man. You're a mad man," Kibito stated to Ares.

"No. I am neither mad or man. I am a force of nature," Ares responded, as he stood up from his chair, turning to look over at Supreme Kai and Kibito, who looked back at him in anticipating shock, still from witnessing the fight and seeing this self-proclaimed war god stating his satisfaction.

"I am the embodiment of the very acts of mortals! Which all they are good for is to slaughter one another! To fight and fight, until the bones of their enemies are strewn across the battlefield! Only to rise again in the next generation, like a well-tended crop!" Ares shouted out, what he truly was and stating the differences between him and mortals. The God of War stood dwarfing down at the two Kais, as the room began to tremble as he was speaking and an aura of flames surrounding Ares.

"I be blood. I be guts. I be iron. I. Be. WAR!" Ares roared, sending a telekinetic force at the Kais and pinning them to the wall. "I do not recognize you kais as proper deities to answer to. Nor will I summon the demolishing god to aid you."

Ares dropped the Kais to the floor, as they were gasping for air and looking back at Ares who was leaving the room.

"But... Lord Ares, please, you mu-," Supreme Kai tried to reason with Ares.

"Don't make me destroy you!" Ares shouted back at them, as he stopped at the doorway looking back at the Kais. "Now take your presence elsewhere."

Kibito glared at Ares, while the Supreme Kai looked down in defeat at the War Lord's demands. Supreme Kai just about to make way toward the exit, but Kibito had other intentions; he zipped past Ares and ran down the hallway.

'If that so called replacement of Whis won't help us, then I will wake Beerus up myself!' Kibito thought to himself.

"Kibito!" Supreme Kai called out to him.

Ares didn't seem at all alerted, but he was concerned as he looked toward the direction where Kibito ran off to. Supreme Kai noticing that Ares was still standing still not at all enraged worried him, so he couldn't find the will to start following his fellow Kai and servant.

"AAARrrrrggh!-*," Kibito's voice screamed in pain, and immediately stopped being replaced by some cracking sound and the sound of something tearing apart.

"KIBITO!" Supreme Kai screamed, as he finally tried running forward, but Ares stopped by grabbing him by the throat.

"Wait, and see," Ares ordered.

Footsteps were heard and a dripping sound as well was coming closer as they echoed through the hallway. Finally within Supreme Kai's view, the Kai looked to see the shirtless stoic faced Broly in base form, and standing by the right side to him was a red haired woman in black body-armor. In Broly's right hand dragging Kibito's body, and in the red haired woman's left hand was a blade stained and dripping in Kibito's blood.

"…Kibito…," Supreme Kai said in horror.

"Did you really think a god such as me wouldn't have proper subjects to accompany?" Ares asked Supreme Kai. "Broly, how General Zod misused for such pity imperialistic short terms, but I saw much more in him. Devastation, Cronus' champion, who I made the exception to pull out of the Underworld. Then the Lord of Destruction. Three mighty soldiers of war, now with the purpose to insure the everlasting and never-ending pleasure of war."

Supreme Kai was only silent, as he looked at the dead body of his loyal friend and he couldn't do anything because he was too weak. The Supreme Kai of the East looked down shutting his eyes in defeat and attempt to hold back the tears coming out of his eyes.

"I… I…," Kai was trying to say something, but grief struck him badly and the fact the help he was hoping to bring back would not be coming.

"Now, go back to your world. Leave this one immediately," Ares told Supreme Kai, as he released him. "Oh, and please be sure to let the Son of Heroes who sent you back with no help. He may want to learn of his mother's dreed."

Supreme Kai didn't reply, as he just turned around and was walking away. He couldn't do anything. There was nothing he could do to stop war.

_**Unknown…**_

Somewhere that was outside the realms of the currently known universe, another dimensional void existed. There were multiple masses of asteroids. One large asteroid, on its upper hemisphere, there was a huge explosion. At the center of the explosion, revealed a crack in the fabric of reality. Shooting out from the rift were figures covered in burning flames.

The two figures were none other than, Kan and Kain. The two mighty hybrids crashed to the ground of the asteroid, and they both glared back. Eventually, due to the lacking amount of oxygen on the mass of rock, the flames died out reveling themselves. The both of them were still in their ultimate forms, and they stood back up staring back at one another. Kain, his jacket had been burned to ashes, and the rest of his clothes practically ripped due to his spikes. Kan, his armor was still holding up, minus the puncture damage from Kain's spikes, while in his form of Legendary where he was more hulking.

"I'll rip the flesh from your bones!" Kain roared in rage.

"Hehahaha! Now that we're outside of the universe we were once in, so no one wondering ears or eyes will witness what I have to say. You've proved yourself a very capable warrior; I shall offer you one demand to follow!" Kan seethed, revealing that he already figured out that they were in another dimension.

"Wait, YOU have an offer?!" Kain growled.

"I am offering you the chance to surrender. Not just to me, for I am but a prophet, following the gospel of a greater deity than I. I follow the word of the New God. Reject the illusion of life. Surrender to the anti-life. Submit to Darkseid," Kan diabolically said.

There was only a near silent growl from Kain, as he comprehended what he just heard from Kan. Kan, a violent and sadistic psychopath who has desired violence and terrorizing any being below him displaying his superiority, was in fact, the equivalent of a fanatical religious crusader, and his lord and master was none other, the New God of Apokalips, Darkseid.

"Darkseid… I thought he died out in the Final Crisis," Kain seethed out.

"Like the current One Above All when He took the form of human flesh, Darkseid has risen. Now, all creation will belong to him," Kan stated.

"Then call me a heretic, but I choose what sort of way of living I want. Whether it is good or bad, it's still my life, here and now. If your sad excuse of a god and you yourself want to take that away from me, then I say screw you, and your precious god!" Kain responded with a roar.

"Then you will suffer!" Kan growled, as an aura of yellow-green Ki surrounded him.

These two mighty soldiers of Tyranny and Injustice dashed directly towards each other. The starting speed of the hybrids breaking the sound barrier immediately, as it created a powerful sonic boom as the effect. They were only just about one inch from making physical contact with one another; their fists just about the same length away from hitting one another. Suddenly, a surprisingly powerful force separated the two hybrids. Forcing them to be pushed back and landing a few feet away from each other.

Kan quickly got back up, as his fists were clinched and bolts of red Ki energy forming around them.

"Who dares tries to stop my crusade and inquisition against the heathen!?" Kan demanded.

"I do," a voice was heard, and Kan turned around to see, and to his surprise and shock he recognized the being that stopped him.

Kan fell to his knees, and bowed to the imposing and colossal humanoid form of his lord and master; Darkseid.

"My lord and master… I, didn't mean to yell-," Kan attempted to apologize.

"Stand up," Darkseid ordered, as he looked over to the direction Kain was knocked back towards. "An arrangement must be settled."

In Kain's perspective after being knocked back, the villainous Kryptoamazon rolled back and was in a stance like a savage ape standing on its legs and one arm also balancing him. Kain growled and looked back to where Kan was, and he prepared to charge.

"Settle down, my godchild," Kain heard a familiar voice, and Kain looked to his side to see a bearded elderly man in dark robes. Someone else in Kain's level of power would deem this bearded man as a weak insect, but Kain knew better.

"Mordru," Kain addressed the last and all powerful, Lord of Chaos.

"This fight is over, Kain. I'll take care of things from here," Mordru said.

Darkseid glared, with his surging red eyes, at the Lord of Chaos, as Mordru did the same, looking back at the New God. These nigh-eternal beings have had clashes against each other in the past, and each of them knew that the other rivaled each other in power. An even ground must be reached. An agreement must be reached.

"Wrynn," Darkseid greeted.

"Uxas," Mordru replied back.

"You escaped the Cataclysm," the New God commented.

"I am not just some mighty mortal wizard. I am the last Lord of Chaos. I had been fated to survive even the destruction of the universe. Surprisingly, to a further extant, the multiverse as well," Mordru stated. "You, on the other hand, cannot possibly be alive. You died before the End."

"I don't need to explain my resurrection. All that you need to know is that death cannot keep me down," Darkseid answered.

"And now the all so evil New God, Darkseid, must resume his task at conquering the universe," Mordru stated, with a taunting tone.

"That is your perspective. Now here is my offer; leave this reality to me. It is mine to crush and dominate," Darkseid stated.

"Ohahahaha! Is your ego too big it cannot share one universe?" Mordru laughed.

"One multiverse nearly collapsed by the mere presence of my true form, sorcerer. Do not tempt me," Darkseid plainly said with aggression.

"Oh, do not try and boast. If you really want this universe so much, then so be it. My heralds are currently advancing through the universe we have currently taken refuge in," Mordru replied, as he glanced over towards Kan. "That hybrid… why him exactly?"

"I don't need to explain myself, but I will acknowledge that I am actually impressed by that hybrid you sent to Kan," Darkseid complimented.

"Indeed. The Wrath of Injustice, as I prefer to call him," Mordru looked to Kain, who was still remaining silent and was returning back to his base form. "My forerunner to chaos, as Kan is to your tyranny."

"Take your Wrath, and leave this universe. Do your best to prepare for the coming apocalypse that will sweep to that reality and my horseman will be my Wrath of Tyranny!" Darkseid threatened Mordru.

"Hmm, I would wish you the best of blessings for the coming war," Mordru replied, not at all intimidated by the New God. "Come along, Kain. Your father and mother are rather concerned for your return back to them."

Mordru turned to the side and walked off, and summoned out a portal with his magic for passage back to the universe they came from. Kain still glared at Darkseid and Kan. The Kryptoamazon had his bloodshot eyes on Kan in a longer length of time, as he finally just growled and walked over to the summoned portal and left with the Lord of Chaos.

Once the Lord of Chaos and Wrath of Injustice were gone, Kan still stood off to the side behind Darkseid, and Darkseid still faced the direction the other two individuals once were. Suddenly, Omega Beams shot out from Darkseid's eyes and bended directions until they were aimed at Kan. The Omega Beams hit Kan, and if Kain or any other soul who has seen Kan endure excruciating amounts of pain, then they would see; Kan screaming from the pain of inflected by the Omega Beams.

"AAaaarrgh!" Kan roared in pain, and was forced on his knees.

Darkseid stopped the Omega Beams, and he turned around and looked down at his loyal disciple.

"If you ever raise your voice in aggression towards me, I will send you to the Omega Sanction," Darkseid said, not even raising his voice.

"Pain… I felt…," Kan tried speaking, but he was in shock knowing he actually felt pain that actually hurt him. He hadn't felt such physical pain since his training under Darkseid's Elite.

"Pain, yes. I made sure that you would still feel pain, only from strikes executed by the Omega Effect. But imagine the worst possible pain you ever experienced, multiply it by a thousand. That is what you experienced just now, but will be multiplied by ten thousand if you commit heresy, again," Darkseid explained. "Now, you have something to say."

"You are the New God of Evil and all Creation. You are Entropy. You are the Alpha and the Omega. I beg for forgiveness for my sin, Almighty Darkseid," Kan said, bowing face to the ground.

"Your sin has been forgiven, my child," Darkseid stated, as he extended his hand out to Kan. "Rise."

Kan rose up, and his eyes slowly opening and he stood up on his two feet. Darkseid laid his hand on the Kryptosaiyan's head.

"Your loyalty to me against the Spawn of Villainy is not ignored. You shall be rewarded well," Darkseid said. "My Wrath of Tyranny."

"Blessed be your name, Darkseid," Kan breathlessly said.

* * *

***The curtains roll down and close up. The Superior Knight was still sitting and relaxing on the comfy chair, as Pinkie Pie and Deadpool stood up***

**Deadpool- holy s-!**

**Pinkie- snap!**

***Deadpool glanced at Pinkie, a bit annoyed for interrupting him, but looked back to the readers***

**Deadpool- that was f-**

**Pinkie- flipping!**

**Deadpool- intense. Kain is like a f-**

**Pinkie- freaking!**

**Deadpool- Kryptonian version of the Hulk!**

**Yellow bubble- wait, can the Knight do that? Just give some OC some random power up? **

**White bubble- maybe he has an explanation. **

**Pinkie- he sure does. Tell them, Superior!**

**Superior Knight- Kain's "Doomsday Trigger" is reference to a form Superman was forced to take, with an encounter with Circe. Circe unleashed a spell on Superman, forcing him to embrace the anger, hate and anguish he felt in the past, which had side effects making him grow spikes similar to Doomsday. Kain, here, learned how to gain such a form on his own. **

**Deadpool- readers have the right to know about Kain universe the Crime Syndicate are currently in.**

**Superior Knight- they'll learn eventually. **

**Pinkie- what about the good guys, like Gohan and the others? **

**Deadpool- yeah, what gives? Are you even going to explain if guys like the Flash, Batman, Big Breasts, Not So Big Breasts, and those other two nobodies are still here in this timeline?**

**Superior Knight- all will be explained soon. **

***Deadpool aimed an RPG right up to the Knight's face***

**Deadpool- tell us now!**

***Pinkie hopped in between, showing a little photo of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in another one of their cute silly antics. Unfortunately, Deadpool's heart was not equipped to handle such level of cuteness, and suffered a major heart attack***

**Deadpool- HRRNNNGGG! *Falls back flat* **

**Superior Knight- moron.**

**Pinkie- and hey, it's the God of Ponies, Ares!**

**Superior Knight- yes, Ares the God of Po… wait, what?!**

***Deadpool hits his chest to restart his heart, as he gets back up***

**Deadpool- where the hell did you gets that information?!**

**Pinkie- oh silly! I read that in the Injustice Volume One!**

**Deadpool- well I don't see any ponies hanging out with this Ares. **

**Pinkie- that's a shame. He's really nice to us. **

**Deadpool- anyways, I think fans want to know something… where is Whis?! **

**Superior Knight- can't say. **

**Deadpool- tell u-!**

***Pinkie shows the same photo once more, and Deadpool's chest exploded***

**Deadpool- GRAAAGH! *falls back flat***

**Superior Knight- furthermore, if anybody still has suggestions for this story, I shall read and consider them. **

***Deadpool sits back up***

**Deadpool- like harems?**

***The Knight throws ninja star to Deadpool's forehead***

**White bubble- I take that as a no then. **

**Yellow bubble- damn it. Will we at least be getting any sex scenes?!**

**Pinkie- shh!**

**Superior Knight- also, I have decided to change the recommended voice actor for Gojon/Kairo. After watching the series, "Heroes", I have decided Kairo's voice actor (Kain included) will be, Milo Ventimiglia, who played as Peter Petrelli. For Ares, recommended voice actor; Alfred Molina who played as Ares in the "Wonder Woman animated movie". For Mordru, recommended voice actor; the late and remarkable, Christopher Lee, for his fantastic role as Saruman. Recommended voice actor for Darkseid; Michael Ironside who played as Darkseid himself in the DCAU. And that is it for today. **

**Deadpool- we want to get paid now!**

***Superior Knight whacks Deadpool***

**Superior Knight- you get nothing and like it!**

**Pinkie- you mean no more rocks? Aww…**


End file.
